Ciy of Misguided Ghosts
by TrueFangirl97
Summary: What happens after COHF when a new threat tries to destroy the Shadow World as they knew it. Follow Clary, Jace and their friends as they as they try and save their world, and possibly even themselves.
1. New and Old

**a/n:I don't own any of the characters from the Mortal Instrument. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Kissing Jace was different. There was a spark that Clary felt whenever they touched. It had nothing to do with the heavenly fire that had left him in the demon realms. It was a shot of warmth straight through her body causing her heart to race and her breath to quicken. And not just kissing him was different. _They_ were different. Ever since the demon realms and their time together; they moved in sync, they could anticipate each other's moves, whether in be when they were fighting or when they were intimate. Like now.

Jace pulled away from her to trail his lips down her throat to her collar bone. She gasped, sparks of electricity shot down her spine from where his lips met her skin. She twined her fingers in his silky fine hair, arching her body in order to get closer to him. He reached the buttons on her blouse and ran his hands up her sides to unbutton them. Clary groaned.

"_Jace…" _ She warned him breathlessly. Not that she didn't what to, but this was hardly the place. They'd come to central park to train when things had gotten…heated. It was a quiet day at the park and their spot was out of the way of the rest of the park, but anyone could still tumble upon them. Jace growled, and rolled them over so that Clary as on top.

"So cautious. There's no one here, we are alone." He whispered against her lips. She giggled and lowered her mouth to his.

"Well, not quite alone." Jace stiffened under her at the sound of Magnus's irritated voice. Clary looked up in surprise and rolled off of Jace. Magnus was smirking at them slightly, his glitter gelled hair sparkling in the sun.

"While I'm fond of you two because of my relationship with Alec, I have no desire to see either of you naked." Clary looked down to find her blouse hanging open. She had a tank top on underneath, but she still felt exposed and quickly buttoned her shirt.

Jace rose gracefully from the ground and smirked at Magnus, "Are you sure. I hear my physique is quite extraordinary."

Magnus just rolled his eyes, "I'm sure Clary can attest to that, but please, what happened in the demon realms should stay in the demon realms. For all our sakes."

Clary blushed bright red in embarrassment and frustration.

"Does everyone know we had sex!" She yelled, exasperated.

Ever since they had gotten back, people looked at them like they _knew_. Isabelle kept winking at Clary when she saw her and Jace together, making inappropriate gestures, involving hip thrusts and kissy faces. And even Simon was giving them weird looks and he barely remembered anything! Clary had looked in the mirror one day, just to see if 'I had se with Jace was written on her forehead, but she looked the same as always. The only person who appeared not to know was Clary's mom. _Thank God, _Clary thought.

Jace grinned down at her and helped her to her feet.

"Yeah, we all do. Jace posted it on twitter about thirty seconds after you guys…umm…bumped uglies." Alec sauntered over in his usual all black attire, quite toned down compared to his boyfriend who was dressed flamboyantly in sparkly skinny jeans and a bejeweled dark blue vest.

Clary chuckled to herself. Jace using twitter would be like Alec wearing Magnus's glittery eyeliner. Clary wasn't even sure Jace knew how to turn on the computer, let alone use it.

"'Bumped uglies'. Is that what the kids are calling it these days, Alec?" Jace said sarcastically, causing Alec to turn bright red.

"Well, if you two can keep your hands off each other for about ten seconds, I have something to show you all back at my place." Magnus gave Clary and Jace a stern look before walking away, Alec trailing right behind him. Clary started to follow when she felt Jace come up behind her.

"I'll try, but no promises." She whispered in her eye and kissed her cheek. Clary grinned and blushed.

* * *

Simon stared down at the blade in his hand, trying to remember what Isabelle had told him to do. _Weigh the blade. Let it become an extension of your own arm. _ Simon was trying, but he either gripped it too hard or not hard enough. He also held the blade far from his body, afraid he would impale himself with it.

It was so odd to train to become a Shadowhunter. Especially since he didn't remember knowing about them until about two weeks ago. And that was the problem Simon kept facing. He couldn't _remember!_ He'd just get flashes of memories, Clary and him hanging out in his room watching anime. Or Isabelle, beautiful Isabelle, leaning over him with her raven black hair tickling his cheeks, smelling faintly of vanilla, sweat, and blood. And worst of all, the pain of hunger, the hunger for blood from when he had been a vampire. All these memories came to him in snippets and in no apparent order. It was like seeing moments from someone else's life.

And it was someone else's life. He wasn't that person. He may look like him, and dress like him, but he wasn't that Simon. He didn't think he ever could be again and he worried that when his friends realized this, they'd never forgive him. That Isabelle could only love the person he was. He remembered loving Isabelle, the feeling of completeness it had given him and he wanted to feel that way again, wanted to feel whole.

The sound of the door opening caused him to jerk around and send the blade flying through the air. It struck solidly into the door hinge next to Isabelle's head. She looked astonished.

"Nice throw. You've been practicing." Simon didn't know how to rely so he simply nodded.

"I came to get you. Alec called and he wants us to meet him at Magnus's. Magnus has something to tell us." Simon took a moment to recall who Alec and Magnus were. Then he remembered that Alec was Isabelle's older brother and Magnus was his glittery, warlock boyfriend. They had told him the story of what had happened, even writing down names for him to remember, try to include him. It only made him feel more isolated.

"We'd better hurry than. Magnus probably ordered some new diamond studded collar and wants are opinion on which outfit to wear it with." Isabelle laughed, walking over to him, heeled boots clicking on the wooden floor. She kissed his cheek and pulled him with her out the door.

"Same old Simon." She laughed. He frowned.


	2. Dreams

"Isabelle and Simon are on the way." Alec told Magnus as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. They were walking down Magnus's dimly lit street, hand in hand. It had taken Alec some time to get accustomed to being so openly together with Magnus, but after they had almost died in the demon realms, he never missed a chance to be touching Magnus. Or just to be near him.

Consequently, Alec was practically living at Magnus's place. Alec rarely left Magnus's loft, more inclined to stay in his boyfriends home rather than his own. The Institute was eerily quiet now, empty. Though it had been empty before, when it was just his family and Hodge. Back before Valentine and Sebastian had ever haunted Alec's mind. Now his family was torn apart. Max was dead, Hodge was dead, and Robert was away in Idris. Without the war to keep her occupied, Mayrse was now trying to 'reconnect' with Alec and Isabelle. Even more reason for Alec to get out of the house.

Alec stopped suddenly, feeling like someone was watching him. He turned around and saw Jace and Clary walking hand in hand about a block behind him. He turned his head to an alley across the road. He saw the swish of a gown, like one worn to a ball in the 1800's, and bouncing blond ringlets. _Camille?_ Alec thought, stunned. Then he shook his head. _Camille was dead. Maurine had killed her. _And yet, Alec had never quite believed that story. It would be just like Camille to break him and Magnus up and then fake her own death. Especially since Alec hadn't killed Raphael. Magnus came back to him and cupped his hand to Alec's cheek, turning his face to look at him. His cat like eyes were filled with concern.

"What is it, Alec?"

Alec shook his head. Whoever was there was long gone by now, but he still couldn't shake that feeling that it was Camille. But he didn't want Magnus to see him worry. He smiled up at his boyfriend and kissed his cheek.

"Nothing." Magnus smiled and pulled Alec up the stairs to Magnus's apartment. It looked like Mardi Gras had thrown up in there. There were colorful beads hanging everywhere and masquerade masks hanging from the ceiling fan, it also smelled faintly of alcohol.

"Umm, what happened in here?" Alec asked, laughing slightly at Magnus's choice of decoration. Alec never knew what to expect when he walked in to his boyfriends loft. Magnus loved to decorate and the place seemed to look different every day.

Magnus simply shrugged, "It's Mardi Gras. Just getting it to the spirit of the holiday."

"Yes, my favorite kind of holiday. Ripe with booze and women with no inhibition." Jace came waltzing through the door with a grand smile on his face. Clary walked in after him, pinching him hard in the arm causing him to chuckle.

"I'll have you know that Mardi Gras can be a family affair." Magnus said to which Jace replied, "Yes, I'm sure that you're banned from New Orleans. Too much family fun." Magnus only scowled and sprawled out on his sofa, beads scattering on the floor and Chairman Meow jumped up from where he had buried on the sofa.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable while we wait for the lovely Isabelle and Samuel to arrive." Magnus called towards Clary and Jace.

"Simon." Clary corrected.

"Hmm… oh yes Simon. My apologies." Magnus looked over at Alec and patted his lap for Alec to come join him. Alec blushed and instead sat on the ground near Magnus's head and leaned back against the sofa. Clary was sitting in Jace's lap on the floor, laughing at something Jace had whispered in her hear. He nuzzled her neck and she laughed again. Alec smiled. He was happy for them. After everything that they had been through, they deserved each other. Alec had long gotten over his jealousy of Clary, now having found his other half.

The door slammed open to reveal his sister striding in wearing thigh high boots, a tight mini skirt and a matching black tank top, showing of her marks and golden whip wrapped around her arm. Simon followed behind her, smiling slightly at everyone. Isabelle saw Jace and Clary huddled together on the ground and huffed.

"Seriously you guys. You are the epitome of 'get a room'." She sounded annoyed, but Alec knew that Isabelle was just as happy for them as he was. If not the least bit jealous. She and Simon had been going through a rough patch due to his lack of memory. Simon was different now, though he still looked at his sister as if she were the sun and moon, but he acted differently around her. More hesitant and shy than he had been in a long time. This Simon reminded him a lot of the mundane Simon he had first met at the Institute so long ago. Back when Alec was in love with Jace and Clary had just learned of her Shadowhunter blood.

"I have to agree." Magnus replied, "Now that the gangs all here, on to what I have to tell you." Magnus got up to the window, becoming withdrawn and forlorn. He turned back to the rest of them and frowned.

"I've had a weird dream." Magnus stated to which Jace laughed.

"Magnus, if we had to come to your place every time you had a weird dream, we'd all have to move in." Jace laughed again, but Magnus's frown only deepened. Alec looked up at him with concern. Magnus hadn't told him of any unusual dreams.

Magnus ignored Jace and Alec's confused look and continued on.

"I don't see anything in the dream, but I hear a voice. It's hoarse and guttural sounding and keeps repeating 'I know your fate, and the fate of your world'."

"And what's are fate?" Isabelle asked, looking as confused as the others felt.

Magnus answer with one word.

"Death."

* * *

**a/n: Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter. Let me know in the reviews. Once again I don't own any of these characters, that privilege lies with the wonderful Cassandra Clare. **


End file.
